Ultraman Tiga (fanfic)
Ultraman Tiga is a fanfiction created by maxpower02 based on the Japanese tokusatsu series of the same name. It is an adaptation of the said series, set in an alternate universe. Indonesia replaces Japan as the setting of this fic, with several new monsters and characters added into the story, which follows the original TV series’ plotline. It is posted in fanfiction.net and was inspired by a similar story set in the My Little Pony universe by Tigapower. Plot Set in the years 2012 (later 2013), giant monsters and conquering aliens start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over Earth. Facing the threat, the TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) is created, such as its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a holographic message in a capsule found by researchers, GUTS gets knowledge about a pyramid of light built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago from Super-Ancient Monsters and other forces of darkness are found, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of Krishna Sadhana, an average Archeology student who was visiting the pyramid with his friends during the monster attack. A descendant of an ancient race, Krishna joins GUTS after the 2nd episode and along with Ultraman Tiga helps the team in combating these threats. Characters GUTS *'Krishna Sadhana'/'Ultraman Tiga' Main article: Krishna Sadhana *'Nurul Aulia Hafidza Qolbi' The token action female member of an Ultra support team, she is the best fighter pilot of GUTS and no stranger to using heavy machines and artillery, and happens to have compassion for some of the monsters. 21 years old. *'Captain Tennissa Febriani' The Captain of GUTS, she has a commanding yet motherly presence. She mostly stays in headquarters and leaves field operations in the capable hands of her deputy captain, Handoyo. Her influence makes GUTS perhaps less militant than some of her superiors over at TPC, which provides some opportunities for dramatic tension. She is formerly a scientist and has a son who is now living with her husband. Later, she was revealed to be the re-incarnation of Yuzare. 29 years old. *'Deputy Captain Handoyo Hendrawidjaja' Despite his rather nerdy looks, Handoyo was a typical no-nonsense field commander of an Ultra support team. He was saved by Tennissa back in his days on the defense force. A teetotaler who has a penchant for drinking milk at jazz bars. 26 years old. *'Albert Gregorius' A young genius who also serves as the team’s comic-relief technologist who finds love during the series. A jovial and religious young man who has created most of GUTS’ weaponry. 23 years old. *'Nunu Adiwinata' A prideful young man who is GUTS’ best fighter pilot alongside Nurul. He is sometimes brash and hotheaded, but is also a bit of chicken and fears ghosts and supernatural things. He has formed a goofball combination with either Krishna or Albert. His girlfriend, Della, works at TPC as a nurse. 24 years old. *'Nimas Linggar Saraswati' A computer expert whose genius exceeds even Albert, Nimas was drafted into GUTS since she was 17 years old, when she was caught hacking into the Indonesian government which renders it useless for two days. Choosing the GUTS job instead of jail time, Nimas has ever since became the team’s communications expert and created a lot of computer programs that helped the team. Considers Krishna as her older brother and develops a slight crush on him. Aged 19 years old, Nimas left the team mid-way through the series to join Professor Larras Nurrika in improving the Maxima Overdrive into the Neo-Maxima. The only person who knew about Krishna’s Ultra identity, Nimas tries her best to keep it a secret from everyone else. *'Sryanne Siburian' Nimas’ replacement as GUTS’ communications expert, transferred to GUTS from TPC North Sumatra. Like Nimas she is also versatile in using computer technology despite her intelligence being one or two levels beneath the genius that is Nimas. Unlike Nimas, Anne sometimes goes out to the field as well with her teammates, proving herself as a capable field agent as well. Krishna’s love interest, the two were later engaged to each other in the end of the series. 21 years old. Returns in Ultraman Dyna where she became the communications expert of SuperGUTS, becoming one of the two characters of this fic regularly appearing in Ultraman Dyna (the other is Ratih Adelia). TPC *Inspector General Alexander Michael The head and founder of TPC, and a strong advocate of GUTS. A pacifist at heart, but also a rationalist in the face of the dangers that face humanity. Advocated the formation of TPC when he was the secretary general of the United Nations back in the 20th century. Often participates in field operations. Also dedicated to contacting extraterrestrial life. *Chief of Staff Officer Stephen Pramono Waluyo A gentle man of principle who avoids confrontation. He likes to put the breaks on reckless military buildups. *Military Police Director General Kevin Halim He is responsible for the enforcement arm of TPC. A war hawk, but also an old friend of pacifist Alexander. Often disagrees with Stephen, but never acts irrationally. A former submariner, his miscalculations in battle led to Gomora destroying Yogyakarta on May 27th 2006, which the TPC covers up as an earthquake disaster. *'Della Shahadati Yansah' Nunu's 22-year-old girlfriend that work as a nurse in TPC. She had a biker brother that died in episode 15. As a senior TPC nurse, Della tries her best in mentoring Ratih, often partnering up with her in the infirmary. *'Ratih Adelia' Krishna’s 20-year-old best friend and roommate from Archeology class who is also an excellent nurse. Joins TPC alongside Krishna and works alongside Della in the TPC infirmary. Acts as an older sister figure for Krishna, taking care of him since his parents died in a plane crash. Later she is revealed to have the Zetton Factor, a special gene given to her ancestors by the Zettonian aliens. The Zetton Factor turned Ratih and her family into sleeper agents for the Zettonians, but thankfully Krishna, revealing his identity as Ultraman Tiga to his best friend, manages to rescue her from the Zettonians’ clutches. After the final battle Ratih joins TPC's Air Force Squad ZERO following her heroics during the final battle, which enables her to join SuperGUTS in Ultraman Dyna. *Professor Larras Nurika The founder of Maxima Overdrive, which can harness the power of light. A scientist at heart, she continues to pursue the dreams of her childhood, in the process becoming the youngest recipient of the Nobel Physics Prize. It takes her 8 years to turn her dream of creating the greatest ship ever into a reality (in the form of the Art Dessei). In a nice touch, she names her test vehicle the Snow White. *Doctor Regina Dhamayanti The head of TPC's "Ride Mecha" R and D. She made several appearances in the first half of the series. She participates in the analysis of Yuzare's time capsule and the modification of GUTS mecha to combat She has a husky voice. She also appeared in Ultraman Dyna. *Doctor'Agustinus Winoto' An army scientist from TPC's Life Sciences Research division. He is small at heart but full of pride, with a large ego that irritates everyone. He spends time analyzing the remains of the Tiga statues. His insecurities eventually lead him to trouble. He was actually working for Christina Apriani. *Captain Razif Syauqi Adrianata Nurul’s father, the head of Station Delta. He has a bad relationship with Nurul, at first. But they are reconciled, after he shows that he actually loves his daughter, when captured by Alien Regulan. *Captain Tania Lasmaya A poker-faced Captain of moon base Garowa. Flees to Earth when Garowa is annihilated by an alien. An old friend and senior of Captain Tennissa, who sees her as a great senior figure. Other characters *'Christina Apriani'/Evil Tiga Main article:' Christina Apriani' *'Princess Janf' A friend of Nimas’, Princess was a young woman with extraordinary ability who is able to predict future events and communicate with others through telepathy. Thanks to this ability, she knew Krishna's identity as Ultraman Tiga. She became jealous of Krishna, because Krishna/Ultraman Tiga was praised as a hero with his "extraordinary power", while Princess herself was seen by others as a monster. Princess then blackmailed Krishna to play games with her and told him to defeat the monster Red King without transforming, and even threatened to reveal Krishna's identity as Ultraman Tiga to the world if he lost or transformed against the rules. But after seeing Krishna's eagerness to protect his friends, she is touched and redeemed herself by telling Krishna Red King's weak spot, so he could finally defeat it. *'Captain Tennissa’s son (name TBA) Tennissa's only son. He lives with his father and is a computer genius that surpasses even Nimas and Anne combined. Monsters #Golza/Fire Golza (episodes 1, 18) #Melba (episode 1) #Eleking (episode 2) #Alien Pitt (episode 2) #Kyrieloid/Kyrieloid II (episodes 3, 25) #Ligatron (episode 4) #Alukila (episode 5) #Space Fungus (episode 5) #Gazoto/Gazoto II (episodes 6, 15) #Critters (episodes 6, 15, 28) #Alien Regulan (episode 7) #Alien Zarab/Imitation Ratih/Imitation Ultraman Tiga (episode 8) #Makeena (episode 9) #Gagi/Gagi II (episodes 10, 26) #Jamila (episode 11) #Leilons (episode 12) #Kesam (episode 13) #Alien Muzan (episode 14) #Rangda (episode 16) #Alien Standel (Aborbas and Redle, episode 17) #Birdon (episode 18) #Gobunyu Vaha (episodes 19-20) #Gobunyu Giga (episodes 19-20) #Gobunyu Ogma (episode 20) #Enomena (episode 21) #Deban (episode 21) #Magnia (episode 22) #Weaponizer (1 and 2, episode 23) #The Silurians (episode 23) #Dinosauroid (Adam and Eve, episode 23) #Gomora (episode 24) #Silvergon (episode 26) #Naga Mekes (episode 27) #Jobarieh (episode 28) #Kelbeam (episode 29) #Black King (episodes 29-30) #Alien Nackle (episode 30) Episodes #Inheritance of Light (光の継承 Hikari no keishō) #Jakarta Blackout Strategy (ジャカルタブラックアウト戦略 Jakarutaburakkuauto senryaku) #Message of the Devil (悪魔のメッセージAkuma no messēji) #Goodbye, Planet Earth (さようなら、地球 Sayōnara, chikyū) #Day of the Infected Monster (感染したモンスターの日 Kansen shita monsutā no hi) #Second Contact (セカンド・コンタクト Sekando Kontakuto) #The Man from Delta (デルタからの男 Deruta kara no otoko) #Shoot the Infiltrator (侵入者を撮影！Shin'nyū-sha o satsuei!) #The Little Girl and Her Monster (少女と彼女の怪物 Shōjo to kanojo no kaibutsu) #This Amusement Park’s Closed (この遊園地が閉じている Kono yūenchi ga tojite iru) #Homecoming (帰省Kisei) #S.O.S from the Deep (S.O.S.奥からS. O. S. Oku kara) #Destroyer of Worlds (世界の破壊者Sekai no hakaimono) #Hunting Ground: Earth (狩猟場：アースShuryōba: Āsu) #Phantom Speed (ファントムスピードFantomusupīdo) #Rise of the Demon Queen (悪魔女王の台頭Akuma joō no taitō) #The Battle of Red vs. Blue (赤対青の戦いAka tai ao notatakai) #The Showdown (対決Taiketsu) #GUTS in Space (Part 1) (スペースでガッツ（パート1）Supēsu de gattsu (pāto 1)) #GUTS in Space (Part 2) (スペースでガッツ（パート2）Supēsu de gattsu (pāto 2)) #Our Courageous Deban (我々の勇気デバン Wareware no yūki Deban) #Beware the Mist (ミストを用心 Misuto o yōjin) #Star of the Dinosaurs (恐竜のスター Kyōryū no sutā) #57 Seconds… (57秒... 57-Byō...) #Judgement of the Devil (悪魔の判断 Akuma no handan) #Journey to the Evil Monster’s Rainbow (邪悪なモンスターの虹への旅 Jaakuna monsutā no niji e no tabi) #Wrath of the River God (川神の怒りKawa kaminoikari) #One Vanishing Moment… (うたかたの… Utakata no...) #Fantastic Five (Part 1) (ファンタスティックファイブ（パート1）Fantasutikkufaibu (pāto 1)) #Fantastic Five (Part 2) (ファンタスティックファイブ（パート2）Fantasutikkufaibu (pāto 2)) TBA References http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8639843/1/Ultraman-Tiga Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Maxpower02's Continuity